


He Loves her- He Loves Them

by infolol



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Post-InuYasha, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, feel good story, i needed this so i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infolol/pseuds/infolol
Summary: “your scent, it’s off somehow.” Now that woke Kagome up a bit more, “oh yeah. That.” “That?” She leaned away from him. Looking into his eyes, searching for something. Inuyasha was puzzled, very confused with the circumstances, but also curious with what was to come. “Inuyahsa, I have some news.” He looked at her, waiting for her to continue, showing the maturity he had gained over their three year separation. “I’m pregnant.”
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	He Loves her- He Loves Them

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about what Kagome's pregnancy with Moroha would be like, so I spewed this out. This is my first time writing for these two, so criticism is very openly welcome.

The walk to Kaede's hut was a long one. Kagome was nervous– of course she was nervous– this was her first time being sick in the feudal era with no way to return to her world for treatment. She had been vaccinated, she had built a good immune system with her modern technology, but she wasn’t sure if any of that mattered if she concocted a fever. So far her symptoms were simple, she was drowsy, couldn’t keep much down, and was suffering from some horrendous indigestion. Her chest burned just thinking about it. Inuyasha wasn’t home, having gone with Miroku on a week long exorcism trip that morning. Three days there, three days back, and she’s almost sure they were going to stay one of the nights in the village they were helping, as they usually did. So Kagome had to come to the conclusion to go to Kaede herself. She was still as stubborn as she had been before the well had closed, so it took a lot out of her to admit something was wrong and that she needed help.

Her long and nerve ridden walk came to an end. Standing in front of Kaede’s hut, she took a deep, shaking breath, as she moved the mat to the side and shuffled herself inside. The ender priestess was there, tending to the fire she was using to brew tea. It was still the warm season, going into summer, and it had been awhile since Kagome had returned, maybe even a full year given the weather. She didn’t pay much mind to the passing of time anymore, she didn’t need too. There were no exams for her to take, there was no reason for her to hop back in forth between realities. Her only perception of time was when Inuyasha left, and when he came back. His human nights also kept her on track, but with so few threats, even that was becoming hard for her to keep track of. “Lady Kagome? What brings ye here at this time of day?” Kagome snapped her head up to the woman, a soft smile on her face as she stepped further into the hut, still not fully sure what she was going to say. Maybe it was nothing and she was just being silly. “I haven’t been feeling well Lady Kaede, I thought you might be able to help, you seem to know more about ailments than most.” Kagome had half a mind to note she was being overly formal compared to her usual self. She momentarily wondered if Kaede had noticed, but looking at her expression, she couldn’t tell. If she had– she wasn’t saying anything.

“Ah, I see, so what seems to be the issue?” Kaede moved her arm to the side, gesturing for Kagome to take a seat next to her as they spoke. The young priestess hesitantly inclined, sitting on her knees, looking down at her hands and playing with her fingers as she spoke. “Well…It seems I’ve caught a bug of sorts. I’m a little dizzy, and I keep throwing up, It’s hard for me to keep anything down…And…and I’m much more tired than usual.” She peeked up from looking at her fingers to see Kaede holding her chin, humming as she took in the information. The almost complete silence ignited a slight anxiety in the young woman, “It’s probably nothing! I’m just a little nervous because I haven’t been sick in this era! Other than that one time I caught a cold, but I mean I had medicine from my era to help with that and–” “When was yee last womanly cycle Lady Kagome?” Kagome stopped in her tracks, eyes wide and blinking at the woman beside her. “Huh?” The ender woman chuckled softly, putting a hand on the youngers shoulders, “Your symptoms sound like the early signs of a pregnancy– So I ask again, When was yee last cycle? Or yee’s last moment of intimacy with Inuyasha.” Her face was bright red, “my…my last…” Taking a few moments to think, she usually started a few days after Inuyasha’s human night, however, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that his human night was a good three weeks in the past– meaning that she was– Her eyes blew even wider (if that were even possible at this point) and she gasped, grabbing onto Kaede’s hand that still resided on her shoulder, her grip tight as her shaking soft voice whispered “I’m late.” as if it were the biggest secret in the world– and quite honestly, at this moment, it might have been.

Kaede gave a short laugh at the young priestesses reaction, pulling her hand away as she once again moved to tend to her fire, not wishing her tea to turn bad with the excess heat exposure. “Lady Kaede am I…?” “Ay child It seems so, and I am sure Inuyasha will be happy to hear the news upon his return.” Kagome sat there stunned, a smile gradually creeping on her face as her hand fell from her shoulder and down to her abdomen, “I’m gonna be a mom?” It sounded like a question, but both priestesses knew it wasn’t. This was actually happening, Kagome and Inuyasha were going to be parents.

As the days passed by, Kagome was awaiting her lovers return. She hadn’t told anyone of the news, not even Sango, and she’d been around her almost every day since the mens departure– helping with the twins and baby. It was hard for Kagome to keep it to herself, but she desperately needed Inuyasha to be the first to know (other than Kaede of course, but she knew she could trust her to keep it private) Shippo came back from his training and had almost blown her cover, giving her a sniff or two and commenting on how she smelled a little different while they were out doing laundry. His nose and sense of smell was nowhere near where Inuyasha’s was, but it was good enough to alert suspicion from the demon slayer, so she had to come up with a lie “Oh! I’m sure it’s just from the flowers I’m using in the water with the clothes! I’ve been testing out new ways to make them smell a little less stale!” It hadn’t been a complete lie, Kagome had been testing out washing the clothes with new herbs and flowers to dilute the stale smell they usually gave off after a wash. Inuyasha had mentioned a few times that the smell had irritated his nose for a few days after their wash, and since then she had been trying to make a makeshift detergent. Both Shippo and Sango had looked skeptical, obviously not buying her explanation– but it was enough for them to drop it, and that was good enough for her.

It was late in the night when she felt a presence come up to her, however, she wasn’t scared, the presence was warm and held no threat as it shuffled her way behind her and laid down, holding her close. “Hey,” It came out much more raspy than she would have liked, her slumber still very apparent in her voice. “Hey.” His voice was smooth, just like it always was, as his arm attempted to pull her even closer than she already was. Kagomes eyes were closed and her back was turned to him, but she could tell there was a smile on his face as he nestled into her, “I missed you, Inuyasha.” She yawned out, sleep threatening to take her over once more, completely content in his warm embrace. “yeah. Me too.” No more words were spoken as they held each other, the warmth of their bodies saying more than their mouths ever could. This is where they both felt the safest– in each others arms wrapped up in the moonlight. They no longer had to worry about being attacked in the night, there was no naraku, no jewel, not even jewel shards. It was just them, in there own home, together at last.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes that morning, he was met with locks of black hair in his vision. Locks of black hair that he would never get tired of seeing. He leaned in closer to her, resting his face on Kagome’s shoulder, taking a big sniff as he held her. _'Huh?_ ' He sniffed again, confused. The hanyo sat up fully, brows furrowed, staring down at the priestesses face. He kept sniffing the air, the scent always tracing back to Kagome and nowhere else. “Inuyasha…?” He said nothing, continuing to stare down at her as her eyes slowly blinked open, the morning rays of the sun hitting her face fully through the doorframe of their hut. “Kagome, are you okay…?” She sat up, leaning on her lover as she tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes, “yeah of course.” she yawned, “why do you ask?” he hummed, wrapping his arm around her and nuzzling his face into her hair, “your scent, it’s off somehow.” Now that woke Kagome up a bit more, “oh yeah. That.” “That?” She leaned away from him. Looking into his eyes, searching for something. Inuyasha was puzzled, very confused with the circumstances, but also curious with what was to come. “Inuyahsa, I have some news.” He looked at her, waiting for her to continue, showing the maturity he had gained over their three year separation. “I’m pregnant.”

He blinked at her, maybe not processing what she said, “You’re pregnant?” Kagome nodded, suddenly very nervous. It was if her nervous energy transferred over to him, because within seconds, he was a blushing, stuttering mess, “Huh!? How–!” “What do you mean how?! You know how!” That got her blushing, putting her hands over her face “UgH! Now look at what you made me say!” “But we haven’t–! Not for a while–! I…Uh, How long..?” Shoving her face into the hanyo’s arm, she grumbled “How long what?” Her face still as red as his outfit. “How long have you been…You know…” “I’ve known since the day you left. But probably a month given how uh…late…I was.” He had no idea what ‘late’ meant. But he decided to just believe her. “so we’re gunna have a baby?” she nodded in his arm, “Were going to be parents Inuyasha.” For maybe the third time in his adult life, Inuyasha cried.

To say pregnancy was difficult was an understatement. Fighting demons was nothing compared to this. Epically with Inuyasha sticking to her side like glue– which of course he denies. ‘I’m not sticking to you I just happen to be going in the same direction at the same time all day long’. Yeah right. Sango had been a huge help, giving her herbal remedies for indigestion and nausea– all things considered they worked quite well, soothing her pain even if only a little. Kagome hadn’t really known what to expect with pregnancy, I mean yes, she had a vague idea, but she had never really looked into it when she had the chance, never really thinking it could be a possibility for her. That thought made her smile. In the three years she was away, not knowing if she would ever be able to come back, she had simply given up. Without Inuyasha, there was a dark void in her heart, a void that she didn’t know if she’d ever be able to fill, she had attempted to go on a few dates with Hojo, just to see if maybe she had a chance of moving on– but it never ended up working out. Now that she was back, with her friends, her loved ones, her Inuyasha. A blush crept to her face at that, her smile never fading. Yes, he was hers, and she was his in return.

When Kagome started showing, the secret was out. So far the only ones who knew of the pregnancy were Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kaede. Both Inuyasha and Kagome had concluded it would be better if it had stayed a secret for as long as possible, as a way to keep things as peaceful as they could– to keep the stress off of her during the first couple of months. Alas, it couldn’t stay that way forever. Shippo was the first one to notice– he was always clinging onto her when he was around, due to their brother and sisterly bond he simply just didn’t have with the others. It didn’t take long for him to notice the plump area of her abdomen, and it honestly really concerned him, seeing as Kagome had always been really thin, and he could–more than just occasionally– smell vomit on her breath– so one day he just asked. “Kagome are you sick? I don’t wanna be mean, but I’ve noticed you’re getting a little round in the tummy, and sometimes you smell like puke, it’s been going on for awhile now so I just wanna be sure.” Kagome looked down at him, startled–but not surprised– by his bluntness. Inuyasha was close by– talking with a villager about possibly getting some assistance with his plans to add onto the hut he and Kagome shared. Once he heard shippos question his head whipped around, panic very clearly on his face for a few short seconds. He looked between shippo and Kagome as she smiled down at him and whispered, what he could only assume to be news of her pregnancy, into his ear. Shippo nodded confidently with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, a small blush on his face from embarrassment, “Oh okay! I–of course– knew that all along! I was just making sure you were aware of the circumstances Kagome.” with a soft laugh she comedically agreed, thanking him for his concern. Inuyasha wasn’t so happy, he felt like he was going to have a stroke as he went back to his business, the villager he was talking too looking extremely confused.

When Miroku found out, Inuyasha was almost sure he was going to have a stroke. The monk had jogged up to them on their daily walk through the village, “Kagome! You seem to be doing well!” as he approached he looked down at her stomach, “ _Very_ well, if your stomach is anything to go by.” he dragged out the ‘very’, knowing his insinuation was correct, having had a pregnant wife himself only a year or so ago. Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed viciously, the hanyo raising his fist in retaliation, “Shut up you stupid Monk! This is none of your buisness!” “Ohh I see, so my hunch was correct! How far along are you Kagome? Were you actively trying, or was this a surprise?” Anyone could see that Miroku was enjoying this conversation, loving how embarrassed both the Half-demon and the village priestess were getting over their sex lives. Kagome was the first to find humor in the situation, giving a chuckle, “I’m getting close to four months I think.” Inuyasha snapped to her pointing at the man causing the ruckus “You don’t need to tell this pervert about that Kagome!” “Oh hush, he was going to find out from Sango eventually.” Nothing could compare to the hurt look that crossed Inuyashas face, he had puppy eyes and everything– you couldn’t really blame her for laughing– that is until the monk spoke up once again, a sly tone to his voice, “So hands and knees huh? Pretty fitting for a dog I’d say.” Kagome still didn’t know how Miroku survived what happened after that. She did know, however, that he stopped asking questions about their time in the bedroom.

As the pregnancy went along she got bigger and bigger until eventually she felt like a blimp– not that anyone but her would understand what that meant, but the statement still stood. She was currently sitting in Inuyashas lap under a tree near their hut, the cold months were starting to fade, leaving a brisk warm and sunny feeling in their leave. It was very nice out, the sun was in the sky, bright and shining, the trees growing leaves and still bare branches shadowing them from its harsh rays. His arms were around her, cupping the underside of her stomach as his head rested along her shoulder, careful not to push his head down too far, not wishing to cause her discomfort. He could feel the baby’s movements under his hands, causing a warmth to spread throughout his being. “I can’t wait until this baby comes out.” Her voice was light hearted, a small giggle coming out along with it, clearly joking, but with a touch of seriousness, she really did want this pregnancy to end, she wanted to meet their child. His response was basic, not holding much ground to it “It’ll happen soon enough.” She brought her hands around from their resting spot on his knees to his hands, squeezing. “I’m going to pop eventually.” she felt him stiffen under her, “what…?” she laughed, “You know, I’m gonna get so big I just ‘pop’” she popped the P to insinuate her point, finding her statement quite hilarious. The Hanyo couldn’t say he felt the same, using his hands to clutch onto her underbelly with a little more nervousness “can that actually happen?” Kagome busted out laughing, in a complete giggle fit because of his question, “H-hey! I’m serious!” His head was no longer resting on her shoulder, now sitting up fully, concern and irritation on his face. Her laughing eventually died down, she wiped her eyes, some tears having slipped through, “No, it can’t actually happen, I’ll be fine.” Inuyasha still looked skeptical, side eying her as he laid his head back down, her hand coming up to rub his ear, “It’ll be fine Inuyahsa, I promise.”

She was _not_ fine. She felt like she was _dying_. She was in _labor_. Her water had broken about a month after that talk, in the middle of the night. It wasn’t bad at first, honestly she just thought she may have peed herself– which, is diffidently embarrassing– but something that you can’t always avoid with as far along as she was. So she got up, intent on changing her clothes. As she got up– with a little more pain that she was used too– a gruff voice called out. “where are you going?” startling her, “oh, I think I had an accident, please switch out the futon.” Inuyasha did not do that, in fact, he put his face increasingly close to the wet spot, taking a wiff, “What the hell are you doing Inuyasha?” She did not mean to sound like that– but the pain was growing at this point, making her a little irritable, “It doesn’t smell like an accident.” They looked at each other eyes wide, “Am I…?” “you’re in labor.”

Within seconds she had been picked up, Inuyasha rushing out of the hut with urgency. It was important to get tended too as soon as possible, to limit the amount of pain, infection, ripping, and all else. Or at least that’s how he saw it, He had brought her to Kaede’s on a few occasions while she was having ‘false contractions’ whatever that means, each time irritating the two women more and more. Kagome had sadly not had the opportunity to change her clothes, as she was swept off her feet– quite literally– by her nervious hanyo. “Inuyasha we need to go back so I can change. I’ll be fine!” “No.” He kept going, increasing his speed even, fully intent on going to Kaede as fast as possible. And he did. Luckily Kaede could feel them approaching, so when the he did burst in, she wasn’t taken by surprise. “yes Inuyasha?” “she’s in labor.” “This isn’t another scare is it?” “what? No! She’s leaking!” that earned him a smack to the chest, and an embarrassed “shut up!” in it’s wake. The elder priestess gave a short laugh as Kagome was laid down, “Yee need to leave us Inuyasha, get the demon slayer if yee able” “Huh?! I ain’t leavin’! I’ll get Sango but I’m coming back and I’m staying!”. He didn’t end up staying, Miroku quite forcefully accompanied him back to his hut with the children as they waited. “I don’t get why I can’t be there with her.” he grumbled, smalling himself down into a cross legged sitting position, obviously unhappy. “Because Inuyasha, it’s bad enough when a human is with his wife during labor, running around, grabbing things. You’re a Hanyo, with a very keen sense of smell, might I add. You’d destroy the place if you were there.” “I would not!” “yeah…sure you wouldn’t”

Inuyasha sat in the monks hut for what seemed like days– it was only a few hours– all the while hearing the distant screams of his wife with his ears twitching every few seconds. His leg was bouncing, his claws tapping against the floor, he couldn’t keep still. He hadn’t just been sitting around though, he had tried to enter the hut with his crying lover numerous times, but to no avail. Having a demon slayer helping guard the hut and assist with the birth was a good move on Kaede’s part, but Inuyasha was very unappreciative of her efforts. He didn’t know how long he could handle this. “Inuyasha, calm down, Kagome will be fine, I assure you.” the hanyo growled at that, not stopping any of his menstruations. One shriek in particular cracked any and all self restraint he had. Jumping out of the hut before Miroku could even attempt to stop him, not that he was going to try too anyways. Inuyasha barged into Lady Kaedes hut with surprisingly no resistance from Sango, and saw what he could only describe as the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life.

Kagome was sitting up, her back pressed against the wall, with a bundle in her arms no bigger than her forearm. ‘ _so tiny_ ’ he thought, as he slowly walked up. Seeing Kagome’s worn out face boasting the softest smile he thinks he’s ever seen. This was his family. He dropped to his knees beside the two, looking to see the face of his…daughter. He had a little girl. He could tell from the red ribbon either Kagome, Kaede, or Sango had loosely tied upon her small little head. He couldn’t believe it. He was a father. How did this even happen? Was this allowed? He? A half-demon, who was feared by humans and tossed aside by demons, never finding a true place in the world– being allowed to call someone so precious and kind his wife, and being able to call someone so soft and beautiful his daughter? He had a wife and daughter. The feelings he had currently were reminiscent of the feelings he felt the day Kagome had suggested that he share a hut with her. The night they came together as one for the first time. The day he finally passive aggressively took her to Kaede to be officially wed. All of these wonderful things were all because of Kagome. He loved her so much, more than words could say. She was born for him, and he was born for her. “Inuyahsa?” His head snapped up, looking at the woman who so rapidly took over his thoughts, “Do you wanna hold her…?” Oh god did he ever. He couldn’t think of anything more important. He held out his hands, flinching as he saw his claws in the early morning light, shining through the doorframe. The child– his child- _their_ child. Was placed in his arms, and he looked down at her. He saw her pitch black hair, and her pale skin, but he also saw her tiny claws, and her flaring nose, that seemed to be sniffing the air like he often did. Inuyasha cried. Tears dripped down his face silently as he looked at the miracle in front of him.

Oh god how he loved her. Oh god how he loved them. 


End file.
